The bite that Started it all
by Skittlespop428
Summary: What happens when Dipper's "Voice over" story actually did happen? Was the snake bite really serous? Was it the snake bite that started it all? More importantly...what will happen to Dipper? Read to find out! *No pinecest!*
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's POV**

Here I was adventuring in the forest with book 3 in my hands. I heard about this weird horse like creature that I'd really like to see with my own eyes. I have been out here all morning and I haven't seen anything paranormal yet. Strange. All of a sudden, pain shot up my arm.

I look and see this weird purple and red snake biting my arm. "Ah! Snake! Ow ow!" I scream trying to get it off me. As it finally stopped biting me, my vision started getting blurry. What in the heck happened there? Deciding to head back to the Shack, I started to freak out.

What kind of snake was that? Was it poisonous? Was it even a snake? Of course it was. In Gravity Falls, anything could happen. I need to get the bite checked out. I finally saw the Mystery Shack in view. Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Stan were outside so I ran as fast as I could over to them.

"Guys! Guys! I think I just got bitten by a snake! I need you to get me to a hospital quuuuick!" I panicked with all of them staring at me. Grunkle Stan broke the silence by laughing. "What? What's so funny?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Sorry it's just hard to focus on what you're saying with that squeaky puberty voice you got there." He said. "My what?" I wondered panicking still. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Dipper. Your voice is _hilarious!_" Mabel mocked me making her voice sound like it's cracking.

"You're saying my voice cracks? My voice doesn't crack!" I defended myself. "No offence but it cracks so much we made a techno remix out of it." Soos spoke up holding a voice recorder. He presses it and it played _'Nice to meet you, my name's Dipper Pines. Ppp-Pines Pines Pines. Nice to meet you, Ppp-Pines Pines Pines.' _"Do I really sound like that?" I asked getting embarrassed.

"Oh here comes my favourite part!" Wendy exclaimed. _'Stop it Guyyyyysss!'_ it played. Everyone started laughing. Sick of all the mocking, I grabbed the voice recorder out of Soos' hand and stormed off into the Shack. I entered the Shack and heard everyone yell "Spin the pig!" Ignoring the fact that the snake bite could be really serious.

I walked up into the attic and layed down on my bed. I took a look at the bite and it was...green?...I tried raising my arm. "Ow!" I winced putting my arm back down. My vision then started getting blurry again. My head throbbed like there was tiny people hammering my head over and over.

Groaning, I closed my eyes and tryed to go to sleep. Sleep was nearly impossible with all the pain I was going through. My body started feeling numb like I was given a needle big enough to freeze my body.

Maybe I should really look through the book and find a page on the Snake that bit me. Reaching in my vest, I pulled out book 3. Flipping through the pages, I suddenly felt really tired. My eyes couldn't stay open so the last thing I knew, I was sleeping with book 3 on the ground closed up.

**Mabel's POV**

After we finished 'Spin the Pig', I headed into the attic to go find Dipper. He seemed pretty defensive and really worried about this snake that bit him. I think we were all a little to hard on him. I know it's not his fault but its really funny. Dipper always took jokes too seriously. He always have been like that.

As I walked into the Attic, I found Dipper sleeping on his bed with book 3 on the ground closed up. I shrugged and walked over to my side of the room. I had a huge pile of vampire books that weren't gonna read themselves! Smiling, I took one of the books from the huge stack.

I guess that wasn't such a good idea because all the books toppled over and littered the floor. I dropped my book that was in my hands in shock. "My bad." I giggled leaning over to pick it up. Instead, I picked up Dipper's book 3. I just stared at the cover. "Nah!" I said out loud throwing the book.

I then heard a groan. I looked over at Dipper and noticed the book 3 on his lap and him rubbing his head. "Oops! Sorry Dippin' sauce!" I smiled walking over to him and sitting on his bed. As I was staring at him, I noticed his arm and...the bite...it was...green. Too weird.

I looked back and noticed his eyes were purple? Huh. "Heh...uh nice coloured contacts Dipper! You really fooled me there!" I playfully nudged him in the arm with the bite...accidentally. Dipper then freaked out and jumped out of his bed and hid in a dark corner on the other side of the room.

"Dipper?..." I asked shaking uncontrollably. He then fell down and got back up like he was a baby learning how to walk. "Is this some kind of joke Dipper? The bite and everything? If it is, it's not funny so stop." I said with a frown. Dipper then ran out of the room and I followed him.

He got into the washroom and slammed the door closed. I could hear puking noised in there. "Dippy are you ok?" I asked nervously. I wonder whats wrong with him. He could just have the flu but the purple eyes changes everything. Maybe this has to do with the Snake bite.

He did say he was bitten by one. The bite mark proves it as well. I walked back over to our room and picked up book 3 off of Dipper's bed. I flipped through the pages trying to find a page about a snake of some sort. I wish Dipper could tell me what it looked like. Aha! The _**'Rurple Hisser.'**_ Weird name. _**'If bitten by this Red and Purple Snake, you may get side effects such as Nausea, Dizziness and or blurry sight, mood swings, feeling really itchy random black outs and random cravings. The weird thing about this snake is that it hisses like a cat. Hissing scares predators which gives the Rurple Hisser an advantage to run away. If bitten, you will hiss as well as the other side effects listed above. The only cure to this is...' **_

The rest of the page was ripped out. Now I don't know how to cure Dipper! This isn't good! Dipper then entered the room. I ran over to him and hugged him. With that, he hissed and pulled me off of him. "Use your words." I scolded. Dipper glared and ran downstairs. I have to find the other half of the sheet to cure Dipper before something goes wrong!

**Well that's the first chapter to this Chapter! What do you think? Review/Favourite/Follow! **

**~Skittlespop428**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The new chapter is finaly here! Enjoy and don't forget to reveiw! :3**

**~Skittlespop428**

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up panicking and looked around the room. Dipper was sleeping peacefully. Relief swept over me. It was just a dream. The snake bite...all just a dream. I got out of my bed and ran over to Dipper to tell him all about the crazy dream I had.

"Dipper! Dipper!" I said while shaking him. "I had this horrible but crazy dream when you were..." I continued but he didn't even flinch. I then smiled and ran over to my art supplies. Taking out a marker, I quietly ran back over to Dipper and drew a mustache on his face.

I held in my laughter the best I could. I then grabbed hold of his jaw and made his mouth move. "Hi i'm Dipper and I have a mustache! I'm the biggest dorky dork in the whole world!" I said in my best Dipper impression while moving his mouth. Suddenly Dipper's Arm pushed me away and...the bite! I was speechless.

The bite was the same colour, in the same place...this has to be a coinicedence. How could it be? It wasn't a dream. This all did happen yesturday. "Dipper! Wake up!" I cried in sheer pannic while shaking him again but no where near the bite. Dipper then opened his eyes.

They were the same unatural colour which made a cold shiver go down my spine. I waited a moment for him to speak. Is he just going to hiss like he did before? Is he actually going to speak? "Oh hey Mabel." Dipper greeted while rubbing sleep out of his creepy coloured eyes.

He was acting like nothing was wrong. Didn't book 3 say something about side effects? Maybe I should check again...Dipper then got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to get changed. Desciding to get dressed as well, I pulled out a fresh outfit and slipped it on.

I need to check out the side effects just to be sure. As I grabbed book 3 from under Dipper's bed, I started flipping through the pages. Aha! Here it is. I took out a random notebook and wrote down all the side effects. Just when I heard Dipper walking over, I quickly slid book 3 back under his bed. Grunkle Stan then yelled for us to come down stairs for breakfast.

When Dippper and I walked into the kitchen, there was a small plate of burnt pancakes for the each of us. Awwww! He _tried_ to make us breakfast! I grabed my plate of the over done pancakes and sat down at the table where there was forks and maple syrup. I eyed Dipper to sit beside me. Instead, he took his plate, dumped the burnt pancakes in the garbage, grabbed a spoon and sat down beside me.

Dipper then grabed the maple syrup and dumped the rest of it on his plate. He probably noticed that I was stareing at him. "What? I'm craving maple syrup." Dipper shrugged and took a spoonful in his mouth. Hm...hey I should try that sometime! Maply syrup goodness...stop it Mabel!

I mentally slapped myself. So I guess today is the craving side effect. Is there going to be a side effect for each day? I took a bite of my pancake and it crunched as I chewed. If there was any maple syrup left, I would already be doing what Dipper was doing. Grunkle Stan then walked into the kitchen. He looked at Dipper with a questioning look.

His questioning look quickly turned into laughter. "Ha! Kid! You look ridiculous! Your squeaky girly voice and now your eye colour and mustache! Priceless!" Grunkle Stan laughed and then started coughing. "*Cough*! *Cough*! Worth it!" He managed to say.

Dipper wasn't amused. He hissed really loudly at Stan and then ran upstairs leaving his plate of syrup on the table. It took every mussle in my body for me to not eat the rest of it. That would probably be a bad idea anyways.

Sugar and I don't mix well together. Getting out of my thoughts, I looked at Grunkle Stan. He was frozzen on the spot probably stunned at Dipper's weird out burst. Suddenly I heard Dipper scream my name from upstairs. "MABEL!" He screamed with anger mixed in.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom where he was standing infront of the mirror. Dipper pointed angrly to the drawn on mustache I gave him when he was sleeping. "Why do I have a mustache drawn with marker on me?" He asked me.

I could tell he was annoyed and mad. He was mnnoyed. Or aad. Haha...mnnoyed. Anyways the thing I don't get is...well...Dipper noticed the mustache and not his creepy coloured eyes! "Dipper just look at your eyes! They're purple! How could you not notice that?" I exclaimed.

Dipper then looked at me. "No, I haven't. What are you talking about?" He asked and kept on staring at me like I'm some kind of weirdo. Does Dipper even realize all the wierd things happening to him? Maybe the other peice of the page in book 3 will give me more info on that so I should just go with it.

I need to be with Dipper every step of the way like he would do for me. I need to be serous and more like Dipper. Not the Dipper that hisses and stuff...the other one. I can do this! "Never mind." I said getting out of my thoughts. He then shrugged and started walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked grabbing his arm. I accidentally grabbed hold of his arm with the bite on it and immediately let go. "Going to get more maple syrup, wanna come?" He answered.

I need to see if he at least remembers about the snake bite. "Dipper what happened to your arm?" I asked. I already know what happened but I want to know if he does. "I don't know. So are you coming with?" Dipper shrugged.

Hm So he doesn't remember really anything to do with the snake. "Um sure I guess." "Great! Let's go take some money from Stan's secret stash and go." He smiled and ran down stairs. I quickly followed.

When got into the living room where Grunkle Stan's stash hid above his chair, Stan was in his chair sleeping. Just great. 'Grandpa the kid' was on T.V. "I'm tired during the day." I heard from the T.V. Even though Grunkle Stan was right there, we managed to snag some money from his secret stash of money. I was humming the 'mission impossible' song in my head the whole time.

What? It's catchy! When Dipper and I were walking, we ran into Pacifica and her posse. "Well well well, if it isn't the Mystery Dorks." Pacifica moked while her posse snickered. "Go away Pacifica." I huffed. "Oh shut up Sweater freak." She sneered. I looked over at Dipper and I could tell he was ready to snap at any moment.

"Pacifica, leave us alone." He said sternly clenching his fists tightly. "Oh no what's the little Dippy going to do?" Pacifica mocked in a baby voice. I could tell Dipper was getting angry. "This!" He shouted and then punched Pacifica in the face. Pacifica's posse was stunned...even I was stunned. Dipper just kept on punching her. Her face showed terror.

"S-stop!" Pacifica stuttered between blows in the face. I don't know what to say! I hate Pacifica with all my heart and it's fun to watch her in pain like this...wow did I really say that? Well I didn't really...ok Dipper needs to stop! "Dipper c'mon let's go." I said but he refused. "No I need to give this little b**** a lesson!" He shouted still punching her.

I guess this is the mood swing part. Hm so there isn't a side effect for each day. There could be two at a time. I then pulled Dipper away from Pacifica to make him stop punching her. I just can't see her like that even though she's really mean to us. "So for next time...leave us alone!" Dipper yelled in a threating tone and then we walked away.

Dipper and I walked in sillence to the grochery store. I never knew Dipper was willing to beat her up. I never saw him like that before. "Hey so how are you today?" Dipper asked me in a cheerful tone. I couldn't beleive it! Did he not notice that he just beat a girl up like a couple minutes ago?! "What has gotten into to you Dipper? You just compleatly lost it back there!" I shouted.

I know it really his fault but still, he's my brother and I don't want him beating up people like that. Dipper just stayed silent. Even in the grocery store, when we were buying the maple syrup, Dipper stayed quiet. He probably felt a little bit bad. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a hiss when a kid called his eyes creepy.

The kid started crying because of how weird and scary Dipper's hiss was. When we got back, it was around lunch time. Dipper had his maple syrup and I had a sandwich. When we were finished, we both walked into the attic and sat on our own beds without saying a word.

I still shouldn't have gotten mad at him like that. I looked over at Dipper and he was laying on his bed staring at the celing. "Dipper..." I quietly started. He just managed out a small little hiss. "Look...about today..." I said but didn't quite finish what I was going to say because Dipper suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom.

Moments later, I could hear a faint sound of puking. Well who wouldn't puke if all you were eating was maple syrup? I sighed and layed down. Thank goodness this day is almost over!

**Well that was the new chapter! Now you guys get to chose which story you want me to add a new chapter in! Here's the stories you get to pick...**

_**-Blackmailed again.**_

_**-Going Solo.**_

_**-Mishaps in the Mystery Shack.**_

_**-The bite that started it all .This one.)**_

_**-Where it all started.**_

**If you want to know what the stories are about, go on my profile and check them out! Comment in the reveiws and I will see whick story gets the most votes. It's up to you guys!**

**Favourite/Follow/Reveiw**


End file.
